Although the newer antiemetic agents have controlled a notable portion of the vomiting associated with chemotherapy administration, nausea continues to be a significant problem. Therefore, the specific aims of this [randomized clinical trial] are to compare differences in the nausea experience and intensity among three groups (Total N=237) undergoing doxorubicin hydrochloride (Addamycin ) and cyclophosphamide with or without fluorouracil chemotherapy for breast cancer. The groups are those receiving a) usual nausea care plus "Active Acupressure" via finger pressure on the nei guan point (P6), b) usual nausea care plus placebo acupressure and c) usual nausea care. Secondarily, the differences in quality of life, anxiety, and functional status among these group participants will be explored. Using eight oncology settings, participants will be recruited who had experienced nausea with their previous chemotherapy treatment. They will be randomly assigned to treatment groups. Stratification criteria will include regimen and site. The interventions will be conducted by carefully trained research assistants. All participants will be followed on a daily basis for two cycles of chemotherapy (a cycle is usually 21- 28 days). Analyses will be done using repeated measures analysis of variance and analysis of covariance, when baseline data is an appropriate covariate. A strength of this study is that it does not pit modem Western and Chinese medicine against each other to determine which is more effective. All participants will continue to receive their Western medical care, but the added value of acupressure will be explored.